Lifeline
by Winter-Angel17
Summary: Drama, danger and a whole lot of Braxton brothers. OC pplus some of the newer characters. Disclaimer, I do not own any home and away!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Hey De, you coming to the party tonight?" Sasha asked brightly.

"What was the theme again?" I asked, slightly confused with why it was themed at all.

"Toga's the dress code." She announced proudly. We had just finished ordering the pizza for tonight from Angelo's.

"Can't I just come as a ghost?" Sash rolled her eyes at me but smiled.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" a deep voice grumbled. We turned, I smiled and leaned onto the bar.

"Well Brax, we thought we should do our bit for society."

He raised an eyebrow at me, clearly asking me to finish my sentence.

"We should keep you in business." I finished.

Shaking his head laughing, he turned to check our order.

"Delivery?"

"Only if they wear a Toga." I answered before Sash could answer. Her head whipped round to me, giving me a light punch we both giggled.

/ / /

We had finally got the house set up for Dex and April's party for uni. Sash had convinced me to wear the stupid Toga. The party had gotten under way, so many new faces. There was a nice guy, his name was Gale. We had been chatting away until I heard a knock on the door, excusing myself I answered the door.

"Nice rag." Kyle greeted me with. I glared at him.

"Where is yours?" I asked.

Looking down at his clothing, he turned back to me with a charming smile.

"At home I guess. Here."

He handed the pizza's over to me, before I could take them someone else had. I turned to see Gale smiling down at me.

"I got them."

I starred after him as he headed back into the house. I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Julius Caesar may have taken the food but you still owe $180."

Rolling my eyes, I handed Kyle the bills.

"Keep the change." I said before he could reach into his pocket.

/ / /

The night had ended with Sash and Dex's father barging in, claiming Dex was overdoing things.

"Sorry about puppabear." Sasha apologized.

Shrugging I hugged her goodbye.

"It's all good; better to end with a little drama."

She laughed and headed back inside. I made my way out to the main road and headed back to the caravan park. Bad idea to forget to pack a jumper on a windy night. Shivering I kept walking.

"Ladies should never walk alone." An all to familiar voice scared me.

"Hell, Kylie. Way to scare someone half to death." I smirked at Kyle frown to his nickname.

"Cute." Rolling his eyes I walked beside me. I cocked my head to the side.

"Come on Andi-pandi let's get you home."

Putting his jacket over my shoulders, I muttered a thank you under my breath.

"Thought you studied." He commented. Taking the bait I almost tripped when I turned to glare at him.

"I do!" I huffed, managing to keep my feet.

"That's why you mutter then."

Grumbling the rest of the way home, listening to his stupid comments I was relieved to get home.

"Thanks." I said handing back his jacket.

"Welcome."

/ / /

The next day came all too quickly, cursing I threw my pillow at the window. I flipped out of bed, not making my feet. After more cursing of my own clumsiness I managed to make it downstairs in one piece. I perched myself onto the bed after pouring some orange juice.

"Slacker, you're wasting precious day light." Sasha came through the front door.

"I don't remember hearing a knock." I sourly responded.

"Such a morning person you are." She slapped my knee as she rummaged through the fridge.

"I was expecting to find choc milk." She said, eyeing me off.

"We ran out last night."

"Oh no, don't tell me. Some guy followed you home." She sounded worried and panicked.

"Worse."

Her eyes bugged, I took a dramatic sip of my juice and looked at her.

"Kyle Braxton."

"Freaking hell Andy you scared me. I thought it was serious."

"It is!" I retorted.

"Kyle is a stalker! Therefore this is serious!"

She sighed and looked back at me. I wasn't going to budge on this.

"Stubborn!"

"You love me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Sasha and I had spent the day at the beach; Casey had joined us, grumbling about his new older brother. I of course I had contributed to the conversation. My phone chimed, looking down I noticed the name and groaned.

Reading the message and then re reading it again.

-Pandi, you left your books at Angelo's collect them or I burn them.

I glared at my phone, wishing I could jump through the device and strangle the loser on the other end, I opted for calling instead.

"Get my message?" he answered with.

"It's not nice to burn things that don't belong to you Kylie. Thought you would have learnt your lesson by now."

I could just picture his smile turn dark after Kylie. I smirked, satisfied.

"Whatever, just come and collect them." He sounded a little more irritated then usual. I got off the phone and sighed. Checking the clock it was just a little after 8.

/ / /

I headed over to the Braxton house, guessing this is where Kyle was holding my stuff hostage. Lame excuse to see me if you asked me. shrugged further into my jacket I headed toward the door. I heard some yelling and glass breaking. I hurried and before I got to the door, it flew open and somehow got a fist in the face.

I hollowed in pain, falling over with the impact of the punch and adding my clumsiness, I fell over. Everything hurt now, my face felt like it was beating.

"Andi, are you ok?" someone rushed over to me. they were gentle and kind, helping me to my feet.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"You have two left feet." I turned and glared at Kyle, he was smirking down at me. so the jerk did have a kind bone in his body.

Laughing he ushered me inside, being careful not to touch me where I fell. I could feel a bruise already forming.

"Who was that?"

"No one!" came Brax's commanding voice. He came in through the kitchen. It felt tense. Kyle frowned at him.

"You ok Andi?" Brax asked, concern dripping from his tone. Nodding I slowly got to my feet.

"I came to get my stuff." I said, looking between the two. They were in a starring competition. Kyle broke it and turned to me. He gave me a half smile before heading off to his room.

/ / /

"I did not!"

"You did, you stole my stuff and held it captive!" I argued.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. Looking down at me, a smile in his eyes.

"You wanted to see me."

"Wouldn't I just hire a caravan?" he asked.

Point taken, I thought for a moment.

"Toche." I answered.

We walked along the beach, taking the long way back to the caravan park. As we were walking I felt the need to ask what had been bugging me all night.

I stopped and grabbed Kyle's arm.

"Are you ok?"

I looked him in the eyes, there was sadness mixed with anger. He sighed, closing his eyes, clearing all emotion from them. I frowned at him, he mimicked my face back.

"Don't do that!" I felt my anger spike. He infuriated me so much. I had no clue why I cared so much; it was the punch in the face. Maybe I had got concussion after all.

"Why do you even care?" he got all defensive. Something he always did when he didn't want to talk about him.

"Because you saved my life!" I yelled back, all emotion I felt, were in those five words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

I had been avoiding Kyle for days. Staying late at school, telling Sasha I had heaps of homework. I felt bad. I had 20missed calls so far from him. I got ready and headed to school.

It was the end of the day; I started to read through, revising for my Chemistry test. I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings, assuming people would walk around me. I slammed into someone, dropping my book but stopped falling to the ground. My eyes found dark ones looking down at me.

"It's rude to ignore someone." He started.

"I was avoiding."

"Why?"

I sighed, he had let go of me and picked up my book. I took it from him, biting my lower lip.

"Why?" he asked again. I could hear the anger he had restrained.

"Because."

"Why?" he asked again. His restraint was holding out well.

"Come on Kyle, I have a test to study for." I diverted the conversation. Surprisingly he let it slip.

"What subject?"

"Chemistry." I answered.

"Fun."

"You know it."

We both laughed, a silence coming in-between us. It didn't feel awkward. He motioned for us to leave, smiling I followed his lead. He took my bag, carrying it for me.

/ / /

After catching up with Kyle I had come back to study for my exam. My phone chimed, looking down smiling I suddenly frowned a little.

Andi, we are having a party this weekend if you are interested. Gale.

I replied with a maybe and started talking to Gale. He was so nice and caring. Never belittled me or made me feel like a little kid. I finished the conversation and got back to studying.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Hey stranger." Sasha poked her head into the door. my guilt flooded back to me. I hadn't caught up with her in days.

"Oh Sash, come in." jumping up I hugged her tight. She laughed and complained that I had somehow grown muscle.

"So what's new?" I asked.

She looked nervous, not sure of what to say.

"Come on Sash."

I prompted her. She cleared her throat, looking me dead in the eye.

"Casey wants to be with me." she stated.

I just gawked at her for a while, she shoved me.

"Sorry but wow." I said.

She nodded and started getting into the details. I listened in, smiling when she had told me he had taken her out to dinner. He said he would give her time to think about things properly. After the whole kissing what's-her-face, Sasha had been hurt deeply. I had cuddled her while she cried herself to sleep. I didn't like the fact that Casey did that and I had confronted him about it, well I tried too. Kyle had found me before I found Casey and calmed me down.

"So I'm not to sure about what to do or say."

"Think it over Sash, he hurt you pretty bad. That's not on."

"I know but I can't help it, he's a Braxton. Charming, dangerous…."

"Stalker like." I added. She frowned at me before grinning.

"I saw you walking with someone on the beach today." She wriggled her eyebrows.

"It's not what you think."

"Sure it's not. I was sure he would corner you somehow."

"Some friend you are." I shoved her off my bed. She laughed.

"But you're talking now?"

I nodded in confirmation. I felt my phone vibrate. I gulped and frowned at the number.

"Are you ok?" Sasha asked. Seeing my face she must know something is wrong. I smiled and declined the call.

"Everything is good." I lied.

/ / /

I had taken a walk when Sasha left and somehow ended up at Angelo's. It was close to closing time. I walked up the stairs, it sounded dead to me.

"I'm going to head home; I will see you there mate." Brax told someone.

The person didn't respond, Brax left. He walked past me but didn't notice me. taking a few steps I came into view of the restaurant.

"Andi?"

Suddenly I felt arms around me, pulling me closer.

I heard shushing noises and crying sounds. I didn't realize I was crying until Kyle was hugging me.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"M-m-m-my d-d-d-d-dad." I stuttered.

I felt him tense immediately.

"What about him?" he pulled away from me. He forced me to look at him.

"What about him?" he repeated calmly.

"He called me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **_Flashback._

_Arriving to the bay, it was beautiful, peacefully. I could make my life here, forget everything that has happened. Forget where I came from, who I came from. Shuddering I pushed down the horrible blood soaked memories. Rubbing my wrists that were bruised badly, red raw with sores. _

_I walked around, trying to get a feel of the place._

_I walked along the top of the beach; two guys were coming out the surf. I watched as they two guys had a heated discussion. I hadn't realized I had kept on walking until I walked into someone._

"_Sorry." I muttered._

"_Watch it!" _

_I looked up into dark eyes. There was so much anger in them. His short dark hair was dry. He was currently shirtless, wearing boardies that came just above his knees. He walked toward the two guys talking on the beach. He turned back to me. I turned away and kept on walking._

_/ / /_

_I had been in the bay for over two months; I had received a few hate letters. I kept them hidden in my room. I started working at the diner, meeting everyone in the bay. Learning the guys at the beach were the Braxton brothers and the one I had walked into was Kyle. We had gotten off to a bad start; he had walked in at the wrong moments. Either me talking about him having something shoved up his ass or him being a sour puss._

_I was closing up the diner; it had been a long day of non stop customers. A few drunk guys were walking past just as I was locking up. _

"_Hey darling." One slurred at me. I ignored him and started walking toward the caravan park. I heard them coming after me, I started to pick up my pace a little. _

"_I was talking to you." One grabbed a hold of me and spun me toward him. The next thing I knew someone had spun me and pinned me behind their back and knocked the other guy out. _

" _She's not interested." _

_I was so scared, I started to shake but also I was relieved. They didn't know who I really was. the other guys helped their mate. I turned and was faced with dark eyes that held concern and anger in the back of them. _

"_Are you ok?"_

_I nodded, not being able to find my voice. He wrapped an arm around me and hugged me close to him. _

"_It's ok."_

_We had stayed like that for awhile before he asked if he could walk me home._

_/ / /_

_I had been hanging out with Kyle a little bit and been becoming really good friends with Sasha at school. She had told me about what I missed out on before everything. _

_Six months flew by and I felt at home. School was getting hard with exams coming up. Sasha and I had become study buddies and we had helped Casey. We study at his house, his older brother Brax would check on us. Kyle had hidden away but messaged me. I had giggled the whole time and no one knew why. _

_We had left, it was getting late and I had headed back to the caravan park. I walked in, no one was home. I had a note left on the fridge. They were all going to yabby creek for a one time show. I was washing the dishes I had used for dinner when I heard footsteps. I spun around and froze._

"_Disgusting human being. You're an animal! You deserve worse then this!" before I knew what had happened something sharp was in my stomach. I looked down, finding a knife in my stomach. When I looked back up, the man was smiling._

"_You won't take long to bleed out, in an hour or so you will be no more." _

_He smacked my face against the bench and headed out. _

_I blacked out but I felt something cold on my face. I had only closed my eyes for a moment._

"…_..stay with me!" my vision was blurry but I made out those dark eyes. This time there was no anger, he was scared. I closed my eyes again._

_/ / /_

_I had finally been freed from hospital. It had been driving me crazy. Sasha had visited me every day after school. Kyla had come at night. Roo and Harvey was everyday as well as Marilyn. Alf came in a few times and told me to hurry up and get out. I had been given strict instructions not to overdo anything, not to lift anything and to stay on my feet for 20mins at a time._

_I had gotten back to the caravan park, Roo rushed back to work as did Harvey. Alf greeted me before leaving again. Marilyn smiled at me and ushered me to the couch._

_Her phone went off, she groaned and tried explaining that she couldn't go in._

"_I'm sorry Andi." She said. I smiled at her._

"_It's ok. I'm fine." I lied. The pain was getting too much. _

"_I will stay with her." We both turned. I groaned aloud._

"_I don't need a babysitter Kylie." _

_Kyle gave me a small glare before tunring back to Marilyn. _

"_I wasn't up too much today. Thought to come hang with my buddy."_

"_That's great. Well I finish late so feel free to leave when someone gets back." She chippered off and out the door. I turned to him._

"_What do you want?"_

"_What happened?"_

_I bit my lip and turned back to the tv screen. I was grateful I had turned it on earlier._

_I felt him sit down beside me, I hadn't the remote because he turned the tv off. _

"_Talk to me Andi. What happened?"_

_His voice was so caring and gentle. I turned to him, tears stinging my eyes. _

"_Courts isn't my last name."_

_He watched me closely. I could feel his eyes on me. _

"_My last name is….." I caught my breath. This was going to be a nightmare. It was going to be like home all over again. _

"…_.Rhodes." I finished. I closed my eyes and waited for the gasp of disgust. I waited for awhile before I turned and looked at him. _

"_Thomas Rhodes?"_

_I nodded, feeling so disgusting inside. My father, one of the worlds worst serial killers. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Kyle had taken me back to his house; Brax had been gone and left him a note telling him where he was.

"Sit down." he ordered me. Glaring I did as I was told. Kyle walked into the kitchen, coming back after a few minuets with glasses of water. I mumbled a thanks, this time he didn't say anything about my muttering.

"So you didn't take the call?" he asked. I had been starring at my glass of water. I nodded.

"What do you think it's about?" he asked.

I shrugged. I wasn't sure why he wanted to talk to me after all this time.

I heard Kyle putting his glad down on the table.

"Talk to me Andi!" he snapped. That caught my attention. I looked up at him.

"About what?" I snapped back.

"Just talk to me, tell me what's wrong. What you are thinking."

I turned and bit my lip, forcing me to look back at him he smiled.

"Stop doing that." He whispered.

He leaned down, closing some distance between us. My eyes couldn't tear away from his. They were full of so much. There was anger, sadness, a fierce need to protect and something else, I wasn't too sure what. Our bodies had gotten a lot closer, our faces only inches apart. There was loud laughter from outside, the door opened and Kyle had moved away. I felt everything in me sink.

/ / /

Kyle had walked me home and kept trying to say something to me. His phone kept going off. I couldn't help but get uncomfortable. What if it was some girl? I had seen him in action a few times. We walked past the surf club.

"Kyle." A woman voice called out. He turned, as did I. He smiled, all full of charm.

"Hey Katie, how are you?" he had stopped. My heart started to hurt. The woman was beautiful, long blonde hair. She was tall, wearing a tight black dress that feel short of her knees. Her figure looked amazing. I felt like scum next to her.

"Yeah, I'm really good. And how are you?"

They started talking, flirting really. I managed to sneak off and head back to the caravan park. I got inside, I didn't know I was crying until someone asked if I was ok. I turned to see Spencer. Maddie must have been asleep since it was late. We had found them after a week of searching and brought them back to stay with us.

"I'm ok thanks. Just a bad night. I'm going to bed if anyone is looking for me."

/ / /

I had been avoiding Kyle again but this time Sasha knew. She had helped me evade him for about a week. My phone kept going off, the same number, the same time. This time he left a message. I didn't want to listen to it. I didn't want to hear his voice. I had no idea how he had gotten my number and really wanted to change it. I had done that so many times. I didn't want to do it again. Kyle kept on messaging and calling me. He wanted to talk to me. Gale had messaged me too, inviting me to hang out with him, I agreed to go to the movies.

I had finally gotten ready for the movies, Gale had picked me up. Roo and Marilyn had taken photo's, just to embarrass me. We had left and watched the movie, it was a romantic comedy. I loved it and had a great time. we went to the surf club to catch up over some food.

"Who's this?" a dark voice asked. I should have known better then to come here.

"Gale. You are?" Gale stood and held out his hand.

"Kyle, you need to leave." He spoke darkly. Using that old fashioned Braxton charm. I was hoping that Gale wouldn't but something in Kyle's face must have scared him.

Kyle sat across from me, taking my dates place.

"Who was he?" he asked. trying to sound casual.

"Jealous?"

"Maybe."

I whirled to face him, was he serious? Looking into his face he smirked. I had fallen for it.

"Who was he?"

"A friend."

"Date?"

"Maybe." I responded. His smirk reappeared on his face.

"What happened to you? Haven't seen you all week?"

"Miss me?"

"Maybe."

I felt the silence being awkward. I folded my arms and faced away from the table. Wanting to put distance between us.

"Kyle, it's nice to see you again." for the love of….i turned to see the same blonde again. My mood darkened a lot.

"Yes, This is Andi. Andi this is Katie. She's helping me on the trail coming up."

I turned and looked at the woman, she smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

I felt like such a fool. I had been jealous of some lady trying to help him stay out of gaol.

I shook her hand when I felt Kyle squeeze my leg.

"Your case is looking good. Just keep out of trouble."

"Will do." He smiled. She walked away and he just smirked at me. his hand remained on my leg.

"So you won't go in?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Damn." I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Kyle had taken me to the beach for a stroll. I agreed, loving the feel of the sand under my feet when it was night time. I took my heels off and carried them.

"How can you walk in them?" he asked.

"Who knows." I replied. Truth though, I had clumsiness down to a tee. He took the shoes from my hand and carried them for me.

"Why weren't you talking to me this time?" he asked. I should have known that one was coming.

I sighed deciding how to answer it. If I admitted to being jealous, he would think I liked him or something. I opted to change the subject.

"Why did you ruin my date?" I asked instead.

"It was a date?" he asked. Acting all surprised. I shoved him, he laughed.

"Yes ok. Gale I met at Sasha's."

"That's nice. Answer my question."

"Answer mine first." I retorted.

"Fine, I was jealous. You?"

I almost tripped being caught off guard by the bluntness of that statement.

"You were jealous?"

"Answer my question Andi."

"I didn't know who she was." I opted for the half truth.

He looked at me pulling a face.

"Admit it."

"What?" I asked all innocent.

"I usually like the little act you do but since I answered you, you can answer me."

Sighing I stopped and looked at him. He stopped as well and looked down to me.

"Ok fine I was jealous. Happy?"

"Sure am." he laughed and threw an arm around me, kissing my forehead. We stayed in each others arms for a bit, he pulled back a little and lifted my chin toward him. Our eyes met. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"KYLE?" We heard Heath yell from little ways down. Kyle groaned and took my hand, walking toward Heath. When we met up with him, he looked down and greeted me.

"We need to go."

"I need to take Andi home." Kyle said.

"We have to go now Kyle." Heath sounded urgent.

"I need to walk..."

"It's ok Kyle. The caravan park isn't far from here. I will be fine."

"No. I am taking you home!"

Kyle refused to listen to Heath and just shoved passed him, still holding my hand and dragging me along. I put my shoes back on and we got back to the caravan park. I could hear Roo and Harvey talking.

"I will talk to you later." Kyle said. He leaned down and kissed me. His arms had come around my waste to bring me closer. When we broke apart he kissed my forehead and jogged off. I walked in and said hello and goodnight to everyone. They were happy to let me go to bed since I was home by nine. I dropped on my bed and smiled. Did I really like Kyle?


End file.
